


Late but there

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Late but there

Natasha was cuddling with her new daughter.

Unfortunately she went into labor 5 days before she was due.

And Clint was on the mission. She had just sent Maria to take a break.

The door of the room opened and there stood Clint.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natasha.

"Well, Maria called me. Finished the mission fast and came back." said Clint

"Come here." said Natasha.

"Cant believe I missed it." said Clint.

"Doesn't matter. You are here now." said Nat.

"Oh, Nat, she is beautiful." said Clint. "Looks a lot like you." he said.

"Eyes are all yours." said Nat.

"So, name. Did you decide on it?" asked Clint.

Natasha nodded. "Stephanie Maria Barton." she said.

"Beautiful." said Clint.


End file.
